Troubled Cure
by AmberPanda33
Summary: Gercat and his brother Pruscat get into a fight and Nekopan steps in to help. but is it just his way to make up for how he feels from his fight with Nekochina? As Nekopans troubled with his thoughts on the past, what can Gercat do to help him? Rated M for yaoi lemon and some language. please read and review. Posted on D.A. as well under my friends account Ke-chan12 under same name


AN: hey so this is a story my friend and I wrote. This one does have a lemon and is a gerpan pairing. There is mild language as well. But that's all im gonna say so read on and enjoy. Oh, this is also on D.A. under my friends account ke-chan12 with the same title. Oh and theres no super bad mindfucks unlike our other fics XD so enjoy the break from that.

Disclamor: we do not own Hetalia or any of its characters thought this plot is ours.

Nekopan was walking through the neighborhood early one morning, heading nowhere in particular. He had to meet up with Gercat for training in a few hours but for the meantime, he walked around enjoying the morning breeze and sunshine coursing through his fur. However, that feeling was broken when he heard loud and deadly hissing that was nearby. It startled him a bit but was curious what was out there this early besides him, and getting into trouble no less. So he decided to investigate.

When he comes to the source, he sees Pruscat and Gercat going at it by clawing, biting, and tackling each other. From where Nekopan stood he could tell they were badly injured with deep scratches, bites in their necks and shoulders, and gashes on their face and front.

"What are you two doing?!" He runs over to them to try to stop them. "If you don't stop you two courd kirr each other!" However in the process, he gets scratched across his cheek by Pruscat.

"Stay out of zhis, Nekopan." Gercat said as his black spine was arches upwards and circling prucat again as he did the same.

"Aww jou're little foreign friend going to help a veakling like jou. How unawesome for jou, bruder." Pruscat sneers.

"Shut up." He snarls before pouncing on him again. "At least I have real friends vho don't pretend to be happy and obey mein commands unlike some cats i know." He swipes his claws down his face.

"Stop it both of you!" Nekopan said as goes into his human form and grabs them both by the scruff and separates them. "what is going on?"

Grucat struggles in his grip. "I am tired of him coming home zhinking so highly of himself vhen he's a piece of shiebe!" (shit)

"Oh look vho's talking. Zhe I'm zhe almighty control freak vho slaves ozhers to do his bidding." Pruscat retorts.

Gercat hisses darkly and tries to swipe at him. "I don't do zhat, jou dummkopf!"

Nekopan's eyebrow twitches in annoyance and he makes the two of them hit their heads. "Knock it off. You're both under stress and are taking it out on each other. You're very crose brothers, don't start to tear apart because of something rike this. Once torn, it wirr never mend." They glare at him as they rubbed their heads and soon towered over him with scratches, bites, and gashes over their torn bloody clothes. He still glared at them from his height and stood his ground. "Do what you have to make up but don't start this mess. If you're going to fight over something stupid rike that, im going home first."

Pruscat and Gercat glare at each other and walked separate ways. Nekocat sighs and goes off on his own, knowing that talking to either of them would be pointless. A few minutes later, he grabs some bandages and goes to fix them both up. He heads over to Pruscat first since he had more wounds spread out over his back where Gercats were more in reach and lighter.

"I don't need jour help?" Pruscat hisses as he saw him.

"Just hord stirr or i'rr make you hord stirr." He threatens as he takes out the bandages and ointment to apply on his back.

"Vhy don't jou help _him_ first. He's _jour_ friend a friend after all. Or do feel so _obligated_to help me since jou couldn't help jour own bruder und injured him deeply in zhe back. If I recall correctly." Pruscat snarled.

Nekopan stares at him unbelievingly that he just said that. He had no idea that Pruscat knew about what happened between him and Nekochu. Nekopan glares at him right before he punches him as hard as he can in the face, breaking his nose.

"Don't you _dare_ compare what happened between us to what happened between you and Gercat. Do you want to know why I reft Nekochu the way I did? It was because he wanted to kirr me. He betrayed me first! This **spat** between you two is nothing rike that so don't you even _dare_ bring this up again!" He gives him a very scary dark look where his eyes almost turned crimson red. "If you ever say anything rike this to me again, i am going to kirr you. This is your onry warning and your rucky that im giving you that." He hisses darkly and then falls silent after that as he finishes bandaging him up, even though he was pissed off.

Pruscat snarls and snaps his nose into place as he bandages him up. He thought in his mind that ruko was telling the truth and apparently his old wound inside of him was still fresh. Immediately once he was bandaged, Nekopan gathers up the materials, stands and leaves him behind now searching for Gercat.

When he sees Gercat, he notices that Gercat was glaring at the tree in front of him that had deep scratches and inward lumps in the bark. His nails were partially ripped off and his knuckles were an eyesore with bark sticking out and skin hanging off of his hand. He was panting hard as he glares at the tree before attacking it again.

Nekopan waits for him to finish so Gercat doesn't hit him instead before he approaches him and gently touches his arm. "Enough. Beating the tree wirr sorve nothing. Just sit down and take deep breaths before you ruin your hand." He speaks as calmly as he can though his voice was strained with anger from what Pruscat had said to him.

Gercat looks at him with crazed eyes before turning away. He takes a few steps before plopping himself onto the ground and became angrily quiet and his ears and tail frizzed out. Nekopan sits in front of him and starts bandaging his hand, cleaning the wounds and putting some medicine on them first. It stung badly but he didn't think Gercat would notice with how angry he was.

Gercat stops him for a moment and looks into his eyes before he lightly turned his face. There Nekopan noticed a long scratch from his left eyebrow and down his cheekbone. He sighs and lightly cleans the mark on his face. "Werr, now you two have matching marks."

Gercat doesn't say anything as his icy blue eyes fixed on the one that was on Nekopan's face. Nekopan noticed this as he looks up at him a bit angrily but calm. "Is something erse wrong?"

"Jou're face." He says gruffly as he took nekopan's chin to look at it better.

"I'm fine." He didn't even notice that he had been scratched too but it seems with all the distractions he didn't have time to realize it. Gercat ignored him as he examines it before licking it quickly and letting him go. Nekopan snaps from his anger and is replaced by embarrassment, which clearly shown on his face. "W-why did you do that?"

"Heals quicker" he stated.

"I thought that was for dogs ricking wounds." He asks curiously but then finds a smaller wound on gercat's cheek and licks it lightly. "We'rr test it then." He says as goes back to bandaging him.

He looks the other way when he did that with a pink tint to his cheeks. "It vill vork, some of our saliva strands have a special coating zhat can heal our vounds faster as vell as clean."

"Hai, and so do dogs, but I'm going to test it either way." He finishes bandaging him and moves back a little. "There, you're done. Don't go beating on anything erse untir your hands hear, otherwise you're going to permanentry damage them."

"Fine." He takes his hand back and gets up to go home. "Danke."

Nekopan he stands up and leaves himself, thinking it best to let the two of them calm down more. Besides, he was still a bit angry himself from pruscat's rude comment and needed to calm down as well.

When Gercat arrived to his home, he locked his door behind him as well as the others and even boarded the windows so his older brother couldn't get in. "I don't care if he is mein bruder. He's never coming back in."

Nekopan didnt hear from gercat for a few days after that nor a week later which made him feel a bit worried and had the urge to go visit him directly. When he arrives to Gercat's home, he knocks on the door politely. "Gercat, are you in there?" He heard shuffling on the other side and something clinking over onto the floor. There was several unlocking and clicks before the door opened. Gercat looked a little rundown when he stares at him.

"Allo...nekopan vhy are jou here?" He asked curiously but it most likely annoyed.

"I came to check up on you...its been a week and I haven't heard anything from you." He looks down to the ground as if it became a popular thing in the world. "So I uh thought you might stirr be hurting. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine. Danke for caring." Which was obviously a lie due to the fact of dark circles under his eyes and the pale complexion.

"You don't rook ok. Ret me rook at your wounds." He held his hand out for him so Gercat could place his hand in Nekopan's. Instead of doing what he wants, gercat flaunts and flips his pale scared hand about to show they were fine.

"Mein vounds are healed."

"Werr you rook sick. And I take it from how your house is, Pruscat isn't here. Do you even know where he is?

"Nein und I don't care vhere he is at because I know mein brother vould be vith his so called _"friends"_at ze bar."

"You two shourd make up. it was a stupid fight."

"Vhich he started it by slandering mein name und calling jou and itatabby names as vell. I vill not stand for zhat in mein house." He hisses a bit.

"He can say what he wants about us. Its just words." Nekopan crosses his arms over his chest. "Words are something one can dear with." Which caused gercat to look to the side and crossing his arms.

"I'm going to find him and tark to him. You two are going to make up if it kirrs you."

"Nein let him realize his mistakes. Zhis happens all zhe time."

Nekopan suddenly went quiet and strikes gercat hard on the cheek. "Baka!"(Idiot) He turns and walks away swiftly. Gercat was stunned by the blow but his face became nonchalant as he closed the door behind him.

As he walks home, Nekopan finds what gercat has said to be unbelievable. They fought like that all the time? How stupid. It hurt him to see them like that, and it certainly was the first time he actually saw them fight. Maybe pruscat was right and it was him just trying to make up for how he was feeling when he and Nekochu had their fight. It was completely different but the end result was basically the same, one leaving the other. Though for them, it was too late to make up and their fight was taboo to talk about; neither one of them wanting to bring up the painful past. He shook his head, it was for them to figure out and no matter what his opinion was about it, he had to stay out of it from here on. No matter how much it reminded him of his past and how he wanted to fix it, gercat wasn't him and it wasn't his business. He just had to sit back and let them handle it their way, no matter how much it bothered him.

After a few more weeks, nekopan was getting worried about them for he neither has seen nor heard about Pruscat and Gercat. He had to force himself to stay out of it and not do anything to help though he really wanted to. He had to find other ways to distract himself; whether it was work, self training, meditation, or doing some harsh OCD cleaning. Anything that could do to distract himself and not think about it, he would do. However not being able to hear from gercat or speak to him, didn't help the little voice in the back of his mind telling him horrible things. The one continuous thought was that their fight would turn into his and Nekochu's, which made him afraid, very afraid.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he was unaware of presence coming closer and closer by the second. Until he felt a force glomp on him and rub their face against his. "Ciao, Nekopan~"

Due to the force and caught completely off guard, Nekopan fell over face first into the ground. He composes himself and hits itatabby on the head with his paw lightly to show his discomfort before wiggling out from under him. "What is it?" He said gruffly.

"Owie~" Itatabby rubs his head with his paws but kept smiling. "I saw-a Gercat today. He was-a very grumpy and-a happy."

"Oh rearry?! He asked surprised. "Where was he?"

"Heading toward-a the town bar with-a suitcase" He replied happily.

Nekopan's eyes widen as a bad thought went through his head. "Stay here, ok itatabby? I'm going to check on him." He runs off without another word in neko form leaving behind a very confused Italian cat.

When Nekopan came to the bar, he saw Gercat and Pruscat talking to each other on the other side of the bar. From nekopan's angle, it looked like they were ready to pounce each other making him leap into action. However, when he was half over to them he stopped in his tracks when he saw them hug each other and patting each other backs in comfort before letting go and laughing loudly.

He relaxes a little and sighs in relief. _'It looks like they're making up. That's good.'_ He thought as stays there, hiding behind a large plant just for a little while longer just to make sure they weren't going to kill each other.

Gercat handed the bag to him and Pruscat looked inside with a sneer and his tail slightly wagged back and forth and whispered something in gercats ear making him go red before pushing Pruscat away lightly. Pruscat laughs again and closed the bag before taking it. "Jou'll be just fine. Don't vorry about it." Pruscat said loud enough and pats gercat on the shoulder before leaving the bar altogether.

Nekopan tilts his head lightly in confusion but shakes his head to dismiss the thought. He was glad they made up and decided to leave as well before anything gets awkward and heads back to itatabby. However, he collides right into him making them both fall to the floor.

"Owie~ that-a hurt." Itatabby muffles into Nekopan's shoulder.

"Ow.." He shakes his head a little before looking at him. "Did you forrow me? Or were you forrowing gercat?"

"I wasn't-a following anybody. I was-a going to meet fratello."

"Oh..arright then. I'rr see you rater." He moves out of his way before continuing his way out the bar.

"Don't you-a say ciao to gercat? He's coming towards us."

He sweatdrops and scurries further away. "I'rr tark to him rater. Just don't terr him I was here just now, ok?"

"Why? You-a not on speaking terms? You should-a share a bowl of pasta and hug each other. It's what me and fratello do all the time." He smiles and gets up.

"Its not rike that. Just don't terr him I was here." He leaves before gercat can see him.

"Oh-a ok..." He watches him leave before he went further inside the bar just missing gercat as he walked out.

Nekopan walked off, heading towards a small field that he often meditated in when he was in this area. He was about to begin when in the corner of his vision, he saw gercat walking along the worn path in his cat form. He stayed where he was for a while, wondering if he should go talk to him now or wait a little longer. By time he thought it over, gercat was gone from his sight, which made him question where he went but then shrugged. He turns back to the open field in front of him and closed his eyes, but the horrendous battle between Nekochu from all those years ago flashed in his mind. He opens his eyes immediately, not wanting to go down that path yet again.

Alas to make matters worse, thunder boomed above him followed by lightening and heavy rain  
He quickly looks for a place to take shelter from the rain which was a fairly large tree that would keep him covered in either neko or human form. Rushing over, he shakes the rain out of his fur before curling in a small ball and watching the storm with chocolate brown eyes.

"Vell it seems vere both stuck." Gercat sat above him on a tree branch. Nekopan was startled when he heard his voice and peers up at him.

"Hai, so it seems." He said quietly as Gercat shook his fur out before he jumped down to him. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he cleared his throat and spoke up again. "So...how are you doing?"

Gercat's ear twitched towards his voice before turning his head towards him. "I'm fine...Vhat about jou?"

"I'm fine." He stated.

Gercat nods his head before licking his paw and rubbing it over his head before peering over to him. "Vell I vent to go apologize to mein bruder today...so ve're on good terms now..."

"That's good. I'm grad that you're not fighting anymore." He said even though he saw it himself.

"Ja..." He stares at the ground and his ears flatten against his head. "Um...vhat mein bruder said zhat day to jou...I'm sorry for zhat...he alvays lashes out on people vhen he's angry. So I'm glad jou punched and zhreatened him because now he's terrified of jou...but still sorry about zhat." He rubs his head against him lightly.

Nekopan flatten his ears against his head. "Don't be. It happened a rong time ago." He looks away from him so he wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Vell either vay mein bruder shouldn't have brought it up." Gercat pressed.

"Its something I thought onry Nekochu and I knew about. I never tord anyone and its something I dont want to tark or think about. So prease dont bring it up or talk about it ever again."

"Sorry." He gives him space and went quiet while Nekopan turns away and curls into a tight ball.

When the rain lightened up, gercat headed out and went towards his home and nekopan stayed there in deep in thought. He thought about nekochu and wondered if their brotherhood could be rekindled. However, he knew that wasn't going to happen especially how they haven't spoken to each other in a long time. However, words couldn't fix what he did and he knew it. The relationship they had now was rocky at best. He couldn't mend what he broke, no matter what he did. And if somehow it did mend, it wouldn't be what it was before because of the lack of trust between them. And if something was to happen again, it would destroy them both. They couldn't go through that again so it was best to leave things the way they were.

~*small time skip brought to you by Salmon Onigiri*~

Nekopan has been hiding and isolating himself in his home for the past few days. During that time, he tried not to think about that old "wound" but it kept resurfacing despite how much he tried not to think.

Meanwhile, Gercat was getting worried about him since he missed training and nekoworld conferences. Not taking it anymore, he strode from his home and heads his way towards, nekopan's home and urgently knocked on the door.

Upon hearing the urgent and rapid knocking, Nekopan scurries over to the door and changes into his human form before opening the door a little. "Hai?" He called out sadly.

"Jou doing ok?" Gercat asked with concern as he stared down at him.

"Hai I...I've just been thinking a rot...thats arr. I'rr come back after a day or two." He gave a feeble smile.

Gercat wasn't fully convinced but he knew he shouldn't press into personal business. "Alright...just to let jou know I'm here for jou." He says as he turns away from him and walks down the small walkway.

"Arigato." He bowed in respect and was about to shut the door and going back to his lonesome, dismal thoughts until he went out after him. "Doistu, wait!"

He stops and turns. "Ja vhat is it, nekopan?"

Nekopan stops a few feet away from him and held his left arm with his right hand. "I just don't want to be arone anymore. I don't want to think." He said sadly and his ears were flat again.

Gercat looks at him for a moment before facing him altogether with an raised eyebrow. "Vhat do vant me to do?"

"Just stay with me for a whire. I don't care if we just wark around. I just... I don't want to be arone."

"Ok...vell I don't have anyzhing planned...so let's take a valk it might help clear jour mind." Nekopan nods lightly and sighs in relief to himself as he walks side by side with Gercat.

For a long 5 minutes which seemed more like an eternity for Gercat since it was extremely quiet, he clicked his tongue before asking. "If jou vere to choose from a polka dotted bikini and a zebra speedo, vhat vould jou choose?" He didn't know why he said but that was the first thing that popped into his head.

Nekopan tilts his head caught completely off guard but couldn't help but snicker as he thought for a moment. "Hmmm... the bikini because I'd be more covered."

He chuckles but smiles. "Zhat's a got (good) reason."

"Which wourd you wear?" He smirks at him.

"Depends on vhere I'm at. If I am alone zhen I vill vear zhe speedo but in public, zhe bikini."

"Why?" He just couldn't picture him in it.

"Vell to get a laugh out of it of course. Sure I'll be embarrassed but at least zhe others vill be laughing und having a gott time."

"Werr it was a random question." He smiles a little questioningly and challengingly. "Did you want to see me in something rike that or something?"

"Nein!" He says quickly and looks away blushing slightly.

However, Nekopan sees the blush and his smirk grew. "Hai you do~." He snickers lightly. " But I actuarry don't have anything rike that though."

Gercat clears throat. "Vell Zhat's gott."

Nekopan speaks softly in a teasing manor. "But~ I _can_ get one very easiry."

"I know vhat jou're playing at und I'm not falling for it." He says avoiding his eyes and blushing a bit more.

Nekopan grins coyly and stands in front of him. "I've got some _other things_ that might work better than a swimsuit."

"Vhat?!" He squeaks loudly and takes a small step back as he pictures nekopan in sluttier outfits.

Nekopan smiles innocently. "That's for me to know~"

"Und for me to find out...right?" He raises an eyebrow but matches his smile which was rarely seen.

"Hai." Turns away from him and start walking away. "But you don't seem interested."

"Vhat makes jou say zhat? Jou're zhe one putting jourself out zhere."

"Hai, but is it a trap, or an invitation?"

"Depends on how jou look at it." He follows after him.

"Exactry." He chuckles and continues on his way through the path.

Eventually, they circled around the block and came back to Nekopan's house just before the rain fell down. Nekopan lets Gercat inside so he doesnt get even more wet

"Danke for letting me stay. I don't mean to impose."

"It's arright. We cant contror the weather and I don't want to make you sick from being out in the rain."

"Ja zhat's true...vhen it stops I can get going."

"If it gets too rate you can stay the night...if you want."

Rubs back of head and smiles shyly. "Vell danke nekopan."

He nods. "It's no probrem." He grins then it changes to a devious one. "Do you want me to show you now?

"Vait...v-vhat?!" He looks at him wide-eyed and blushing lightly and checking what he said over correctly.

"Do you want to see what I had in mind earrier?" He repeated.

"Uh...if jou're v-villing." Gercat stutters.

Nekopan snickers lightly. "You seem so timid. It's cospray, I don't mind showing it."

He looks away and turns slightly so he doesn't see his red face. "Zhen b-by all means."

"Just wait here a moment." He walks into a small room to change.

"Uh...ok." He raises an eyebrow and tried to calm himself down.

Nekopan pokes his head out from his room a few minutes later. "Ok, come in here." Gercat walks in curiously and a bit hesitantly and looks around the room before he lands his eyes on him. Nekopan was wearing a light blue girls two piece swimsuit, or at least gercat thought it was a swimsuit. It could have been underwear but he wasn't sure. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"I..uh..zhat is...schiebe..." He looks away as he got a nosebleed.

Nekopan stands there with his arms behind his back and smiling innocently looking very feminine. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh...nein...jou look g-great...I mean.." He curses to himself in german as he avoids looking at him.

"Then why won't you rook at me?" He moves a little closer to him.

"To be polite..." Gercat clears his throat.

"Shourd I get dressed again then? And why be porite? Might as werr rook whire you can." He said cutely.

"It vould be...a gott idea." He keeps his back to him trying to keep in the urge to pounce. Gercat was very familiar with cosplay since he kind of did some himself but this was his friend and he didn't want to be some gawky pervert. "Is zhat an invitation or a trap?"

"What do you think it is?" Nekopan said slyly.

"Uh..i'm not sure." He turns slightly while keeping a hand over his nose. Nekopan stands there looking inviting and sexy as ever. "So...uh...how long are j-jou going to be in zhat?"

"Does it make you nervous?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not...e-exactly." He lowers his hand to show a small smirk.

"Shourd I get dressed?"

"If jou vant." Nekopan turned from him and grabs his kimono to pull it back on. He didnt mind wearing the swimsuit underneath. To him it was comfortable and alluring.

"So do jou vear zhese on a normal basis."

"No, just every once in a whire. Sometimes I go to events in comprete outfits and no one knows I'm there. It's fun."

"Oh vell zhat's cool." He nods and places his hands behind his back while in his mind he pictured nekopan in even sluttier outfits.

Nekopan fixes his kimono before looking at him straight in the eye. "So, is that what you had in mind?"

"Similar...but jou didn't have to prove a point."

"It's not often someone wants to see my cospray. I just took an opportunity."

"Ah I see...but it vas a random question."

"Hai it was." He looks towards the window and noticed it was still down pouring.

"So...vhat vould jou like to do now?" Gercat asked a little fidgety.

"I don't know, but it doesn't rook rike its going to ret up any time soon...but I might have something in mind."

A few hours later, the sun had set and the storm was still raging through. Nekopan brought out the sake as they spent some time talking about random things. Soon they were both a bit drunk and the questions got more serious and yet weird at the same time.

"Which wourd you rather, spending four days in your enemies territory as their _toy_ or sit through 6 hours of porn with your friends?" Nekopan mused as sips at another saucer of sake.

He chuckles and laughs lightly. "Vell zhat is a gott question...but I bet jou vouldn't last zhrough zhe porn neither vould Itatabby."

"That sounds like a charrange." He takes another drink before he continued. "But I bet you wourdn't be abre to sit through it either."

"Zhat's vhat jou zhink." He laughs since after all Gercat had a fetish secret that no matter knew except for his brother.

"Sounds rike we have to test it since neither one thinks he wirr roose." Nekopan sets the saucer onto the table before smirking at Gercat.

"Jou're on." He slams his left hand on the table and points a finger at him since the others were wrapped around a sake bottle. "Bring on zhe porn."

"Aright but sharr we make a wager or no?"

"Vhat do jou vager?" Gercat smirked deviously.

"I win, you wear cospray the next time we set for training and _any_ cospray I want."

"Oooh fine. If I vin, jou dress up as a maid and have to do everyzhing I say."

"Fine. Sit there for six hours?" He suggests

"Ja...if jou try to please jourself zhen jou loose."

"Aright." Soon after their little wager started, the challenge commenced.

~*small time skip brought to you by ke-chan since she decided that things need to heat up a bit*~

Germcat sits on the floor, his eyes glued to the screen. There was a few beads of sweat forming on his brow as he tries to control himself and sits on his hands. His blush on his cheeks was a little heavier than normal but that was also do to the sake. Nekopan was next to him, though a little away to not make it more awkward than it is. He sat unmoving as he watched. He wasn't even watching anymore, he was bored after a couple of hours, but he continued watching, determined not to loose.

"Vell I don't know about jou but it seems zhey need to vork it up a notch. I never seen someone staying in one position for zhat long."

"Werr then you pick the next one. I don't make the porn I just watch it."

"Vell vhat else jou got?" He searches through the box and picks one up. "Tentacle porn?" He looks at him curiously.

Nekopan coughs lightly before answering him. "It doesn't have to be that, it courd be something on the internet too."

He smirks. "Nein ve'll vatch zhis one." He chuckles and switches the cds over. He sits back and his smirk grew bigger as the cd started to play.

_'Oh crap."_ Nekopan thought as he blushed a bit more then he already was and went quiet. Not only was that his favorite kind of porn but the one gercat grabbed was his favorite one. He'd really have to have good self control for this one.

Gercat chuckles as he looks at him. "Do jou fantasize being helpless and have vet tentacles wrapping around jour body. Pleasing jou just in zhe right places?" He whispers into nekopan's ear.

"No." Nekopan says as calmly and emotionlessly as he could but actually he has but that was besides the point.

Gercat chuckles and then an idea went through his head. He smiles lightly and blew into his ear while his tail slightly curled and moved across the floor.

Nekopan's ear twitches against his breath and blushes more. "No fair. We said no touching."

"Oh I said nein touching _ourselves_ and technically I'm not touching jou. I'm blowing air into jour ear."

"Werr knock it off and pay attention to your movie."

"Oh but it's not mein movie. It's _jour_ movie." He chuckles as he turns back to it.

"You know what I meant." Nekopan huffs lightly and turns back to the movie, shifting lightly as his clothes were becoming a bit uncomfortable.

"I hope zhat bikini bottom isn't giving jou troubles." Gercat smirks as he crosses his arms back behind his head.

"Shizuku ni (shut up) speedo head." Nekopan retorts back.

He laughs. "I'm not vearing any." Nekopan stops himself from replying and shakes his head lightly while turning back to the movie. They still had a couple hours left in this bet.

Gercat chuckles and continues to watch the screen with an oblivious smirk on his face as the screen showed the male being rubbed and pumped by the tentacle and being pounded in his ass as well as through his mouth. The muffled moans filled the room making gercat smirk even more as an cruel thought went into his head.

"Ah Nekopan...go harder~." He teases sexily making Nekopan have a nosebleed.

He quickly covers his nose and looks away, blushing even deeper. At this rate, he was going to loose. He had his own thoughts, the movie, and now gercat saying perverted things making him harder. He knew it was only a matter of time before he gave up.

"Don't stop...jou feel sooo gott..mmm" He purrs into his ear making nekopan's nosebleed get a little heavier. He flattens his ears to shut out his voice.

"Vhat's zhe matter? Is someone getting excited?~" He chuckles and purrs slightly as he licked the rim of his ear. A very soft almost inaudible noise came from nekopan as he shivers lightly and closes his eyes. Gercat chuckles and purrs louder as his tail slowly traveled inside his kimono and tickled up his thigh. Another shiver rose out of nekopan again as he felt gercat's tail rub against him making him moan lowly. He tried to stop his tail by pushing his kimono down onto it, hoping that will stop it, but alas gercat continued his teasing torture.

"Did jou say somezhing because all I can hear is jou begging me to go furzher." Nekopan makes another small noise, starting to fidget a little. By this time, the blood stopped coming out of his nose and was now heading "south", which wasn't helping his predicament.

"Are jou ready to give in, Nekopan?"

"N-no." He eventually stops gercat's tail and moves a little away from him, even though he didn't want it to stop and netiher did Gercat.

Gercat follows after him, purring deeply and his ears were slightly back as he swishes his tail flamboyantly. "Zhen vhy are moving avay?"

"B-because you are in my personar space." He manages to without looking like he wanted to pounce Gercat.

"But it seemed jou enjoy having jour personal space broken. Nekopan~" He drawls out his name as he was close to him again. Nekopan blushes deeper and pretends to be watching the movie but instead he was watching Gercat's every move.

Gercat licks his ear again and down his cheek and neck while giving him a few kisses here and there. Nekopan jolts a bit and he tries to ignore him and keep in the moans by biting his lip.

"C-cheater."

"It's not cheating its just vorking vith loopholes." Gercat chuckles against his skin before giving him small bite on his shoulder.*

"Nyu~..roophores my ass." He says weakly as he tries very hard to hold still.

During that time, Gercat's left hand was working with the kimono on nekopan and managed to slip it off his shoulders slowly. He smirked when he saw the bikini top and moved his head down his chest and lightly scrapped his canine teeth while he licked down it. He peeled back the fabric making it more access to his bud as he licked around it. Nekopan couldn't take it anymore and so he wiggles away from him and runs out of the room. His footsteps were light and fast as he ran away, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Gercat smirked in amusement as his tail wags in the air as he obviously won the challenge.  
He gets up and calmly walks down the hall in his cat form and silently heads up to nekopan's door. He figured that nekopan was trying to take care of himself but wasn't able to hear anything beyond the door. He furrows his brow as he wanted to hear nekopan pleasure himself. However since the door was muting the sounds, gercat slides the door open and walks in. To his avail, the room was empty but he knew that nekopan was nearby since he could sense him nearby. He turns into his human form to get a better look around and open doors more easily.

_'I know jou're in here, Nekopan._ He thought as looks around carefully and slowly spins in his spot. As he moves, he feels two arms wrap around his waist making gercat look down and then over his shoulder. When he looks behind, he sees nekopan in a tight slutty maid outfit, blushing pure vermillion red. Gercat takes a double take as takes in nekopan's outfit and pale feminine looking body, but grins coyly. "I take it I vin?"

"Onry because you cheated."

"Nein jou just didn't specify zhe rules." He turns around all the way drinking in Nekopan in that outfit. Nekopan was wearing a black lacy skirt that just went past his ass and wore no leggings or tights in order to show off his geisha legs. The shirt he wore was light red in color with small black lace covering that wrapped around the thin straps of the shirt, which showed off his curves. However at the same time, the tight clothes made his erection even more visible and pleasing to Gercat.

"We said no touching." Nekopan said quietly and looked at the ground.

"But licking is not under the category of touch, its under taste." He chuckles silkly while his black tail rubbed against Nekopan's hard erection.

"AH!~" He jolts a bit and looks up at him. "Y-you arso used your tair too."

"I can't control my tail, it has a mind of its own." He smiles. "Besides, jou know jou like it." He says in ear.

Nekopan shivers lightly against his breath. "I-im not saying a-anything...you won s-so...do w-what you want."

"Jou sound a little frightened, nekopan...do jou vant to take it slow?" He asked gently like a lover instead of a teasing sex drived man whore.

Nekopan was a little afraid but he was also moaning from being rubbed by gercat's tail which explains his stuttering. "H-hai..."

He nods and gently takes his face and kissed him softly on the lips. Nekopan blushes deeper, if that is even possible, and kisses him back lightly. The sounds of their lips slowly moving and parting could be heard in the room. Gercat slowly swishes his tail back and forth before curling it around his own leg as his left hand traveled down nekopan's shoulder and arm. He lightly placed nekopan's arm around his neck and pulled him closer as gercat tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

Nekopan stands on his tiptoes to let him since gercat was considerably taller than him. He wraps his arms around his neck to try and hold in place as kissed him back deeper as well. Gercat bent down to make it easier for him as his hands slowly roamed down his sides to take the slight dips and curves of his body. After a few kisses, he partially opened his eyes and lightly licked his bottom lip asking for entrance.

As they were kissing, Nekopan was gently pulling Gercat to the floor, making it easier on the both of them. He opens his mouth a bit, inviting him in while his eyes open a little as his body heats up, wanting more from Gercat.

Gercat smiles against his lips as he gently lays him onto the floor and hovers over him. His right leg was in between nekopan's legs while the left was off to the side. He looked at him for a moment before closing his eyes and slipping his tongue inside his mouth and roamed around his cavern not wanting to leave anything untouched. When he was done exploring, he lightly touched nekopan's tongue with his trying to invite him into his own mouth.

Nekopan mewls lightly when he licked his tongue, sending a light spark between them. He goes for his invite into his mouth and explores lightly around it, tasting him as much as he could. His hands leave his neck and travel down to his chest, rubbing small circles into his chest muscles which makes gercat moan slightly in the kiss while his chest muscles move against nekopan's touch. His tail unwraps from his leg and lightly traced up and down nekopan's legs. He broke the kiss but kept twirling his tongue around his in mid-air as he slowly moved his hands back up his sides and played with the laced shirt while making his fingers touch across nekopan's collarbone.

Nekopan spreads his legs a little wider as gercat's tail brushes over his legs. Mewling a little, he slips out of the lacey cover so the shirt can be easier to get to. He catches gercat in a light kiss again and his hands slips into his shirt, gently massaging over his broad chest and shoulders, kneading lightly at the muscles.

Gercat's tail slowly teases against nekopan's member as it flicked lightly up and down against the cloth. Gercat broke the kiss again as he pulled off the top slowly so his fingers tickled his sides. He smiles down at his pale chest and kisses along his neck while giving a few licks getting closer to his soft spot. His fingers tease him as they encircle around nekopan's nipples and casually gave them a small rub. His ears softly flicked against his jaw as he travels down into the crook of his neck.

Nekopan makes a soft noise again, which sounded like he was purring. Blushing from head to neck, he shifts one of his legs to rub against gercat a bit, teasing him a little causing gercat to moan through his soft purrs and buck against his leg.

"Mmm~ nekopan" he mutters against his skin before his rough tongue licked against nekopan's right nipple. His left hand lightly squeezed his left while his right hand joined with his tail by trailing his fingers over the thin material along his member. He slightly pulls the material up so his tail could sneak in and wrap around it and tickle the tip.

"A-aah! Ger-cat..." He moans and shivers lightly as he arches into gercat's hand. His nails lightly scratch down his shoulders and back before he pulls his shirt off. Gercat hisses lightly but it adds to his pleasure which shows in his tight pants. He pulls the skirt off of nekopan but had to remove his tail from the underwear so the skirt can be taken off correctly. Nekopan was now left in his tight underwear while gercat was only half-naked.

"So sexy~" Gercat whispers seductively in nekopan's ear. He lightly trails his nails down his chest and down his torso and before nekopan knew it the last garment that left him unexposed was now ripped off.

Nekopan blushed a bit more, slightly embarrassed that he was sprawled out on the floor naked in front of gercat. However, his lust for Gercat was much more powerful than his shyness. He moans softly when gercat's nails trail down his body. He shimmies down his body a little and traces the hard bulge in gercat's pants. "You're so hard, I dont even have to touch it much to feer you." He says sexily and happily since he made gercat this way.

Gercat moans and purrs louder while slightly moving into his fingers. "Mmm-ah zz-hats because jou excite me...s-so much vith jour cute noises." He purrs as his tail flicks to and fro against nekopan's member. Then an idea popped into his head. "Do jou vant to help me strip down?" He smiles amusingly while chuckling.

"Arright." He moans again as gercat's tail toyed with him. He fumbles a little with the buttons and zipper on the jeans before pulling them off of him. He then slips a couple fingers into the slit in the front of his boxers and teases his length a bit. "Its so hard and wet...you must be crose." Gercat only nods in response making nekopan smile.

After teasing for a few moments, he pulls gercat's boxers off and catches a light scent that was beginning to turn him on more, making him want gercat even more, and wanting to taste him. He teases the head a bit until some precum beads at the tip and rolls down the head. Leaning forward, he catches one of the beads with the tip of his tongue to taste him. Doing that, turned him on more and he didn't mind the taste. He slowly drags the tip of his tongue to the head, licking up the small trail of precum before wrapping his tongue and mouth around the head, sucking lightly.

Gercat breath hitches when nekopan's fingers teased his length. His eyes slightly close but was still watching his every move. When he was fully naked, his member slightly moves up and down, but when nekopan's tongue licked along his shaft and sucked his head drove him over the edge. He moaned deeply and arched slightly forward in pleasure. "Aaah~ nekopan...more...harder.." He strains through his loud, rumbling purr. He tangled his fingers into his hair and rubbed his ears lightly while pumping nekopan's shaft with his tail.

Nekopan complied as he took more of it in his mouth, sucking harder, and mewling lightly causing vibrations to move through gercat's member. He takes about half of it in his mouth before pulling back lightly, licking slowly along the visible vein on purpose before taking it back in his mouth again. Which he repeats a few times.

Gercat became a hot mess with his moans, gasps, twitching, hissing, and heavy pants. He had his eyes closed and his hands continued to mess with nekopan's hair making it messy and making him extremely hot. "Ha...ha...n-neko...aah..pan... i'm c-cumming...hnnngh."  
As he said that, he came and pumped nekopan harder while the tip of his tail collected his precum. He unwrapped his tail from nekopan's member and brought it to his mouth to lick it clean; loving the taste of him. He wrapped his tail back around him and pumped him while rubbing against his sack.

Nekopan gathers the cum in his mouth before he swallows it. There was quite a bit since he had been holding back for that moment since they started the challenge, but now he wanted Gercat more than ever. He takes his member from his mouth, licking it teasingly as he cleans the cum off. But with gercat's tail messing with him, he moans louder and moves his hips a little into his tail.

Gercat pants heavily and opened his eyes half way. His irises were slightly thin and filled with lust as he looks down at Nekopan. He grabs him and hoists him up to where their heads were aligned and then kisses him hotly, not even minding the taste of himself. He moves his tail away and both his hands teased along his member. He uses his left hand to pump the shaft hard while the right rubs and massages the tip. His tail still rubs nekopan's sack but also rubs against his entrance and against his small nub of a cat tail.

Nekopan moans louder into the kiss while he matches his passion through the kiss. Gercat breaks it and bites and licks as he moves downward. As he moves further down, he hoists him higher until he was standing on his feet. He licked down his stomach getting closer to nekopan's twitching member. However, he moves away and lifts his left leg over his shoulder and licks his inner thigh moving his way up towards it. He continues to keep his gaze locked on his as he licks greedily on the tip and down his shaft capturing all the pre-cum on his tongue.

Nekopan mewls his name, his leg squeezing lightly around his shoulder. "A-aah... ger... c-aaah-t ... more prease ..." He tries hard to hold still so he wouldn't topple over him.

In response, gercat purrs deeply against his member and chuckles as nuzzles deep into his legs and takes in all of his member. He has left hand on his left butt cheek while his right stays on his hip. The sound of his sucking echoes in the room as well as his purring. He loved the taste of him it wasn't that bad nor bitter, it was just right. As he sucks, he twirls his tongue around the head as well as the bundle of nerves underneath the shaft.

Nekopan continues moaning. Holding lightly to his head to keep his balance as he arched backwards. He thought gercat was good at this and wondered how he got so good. However, he didn't have much time to think because he came abruptly after a few minutes of that undeniably good blowjob.

Gercat swallows his load and licks every drop before moving his member out of his mouth with a pop. He licks his lips and moves his leg off of him. He stands up and kisses his mouth so nekopan can taste himself which nekopan happily returned. Nekopan didn't really care for his own taste but he liked their combined taste as they twirled their tongues around each others; spilling some saliva down their chin.

Gercat hoists Nekopan up and wraps his legs around his waist as he continues their tongue dance while pressing him against a wall. He rubs his stomach against nekopan's member while he played with his entrance with his finger. Nekopan mewled a bit when he feels his fingers at his entrance but he was distracted and felt too much pleasure to even think about it.

"I...mmm...vant...jou...nekopan." He says between kisses and grunts as he slides a finger into him and pumped it slowly. Nekopan squeezes his legs a bit around his waist in response and arches a little and rolls his hips a bit.

"Mmm...I-i want... you too..." He replies in the same manner, his arms wrapping around his neck and one hand lightly holds the back of his head.

He rests his forehead against his and smiles. "Zhen let me bring jou to Nirvana" He said against his lips.

"Why do you think I've been so carm and wirring to do this? aishiteru, doitsu (I love you, Gercat {Germany})." He replies back

He blushes deeply but smiles. "Ich liebe dich auch (i love you too). He kisses him lovingly as he removes his fingers and positions his member against his entrance and slowly inserted it in. Nekopan makes a soft noise in their kiss and holds onto him tightly.

He grits his teeth but remains calm and patient so nekopan can get used to his size. "Just a little more...it vill change to pleasure...I promise." He said against his lips as he slid himself in more.

Nekopan moans a little louder when he pushed more in. "Itaiwa shikashi...motto...yaru ore!(It hurts but…do it… fuck me anyways)." He moves his hips a little more into him, hoping to get him to move. Gercat grins and thrusts into him quickly since nekopan was being impatient. He grunts through his tight walls but he pounded through him liking the difficulty on his member.

"Puuurty tight...jou are...I vant more." He says between thrusts.

Nekopan moans and pants a bit in his ear as he moves his hips more to meet his thrusts. With each hard thrust, he felt an insane burst of pleasure course through him and scream out Gercat's name. Gercat smirks as he hears him call out to him and moans as thrusts into him rougher as he bit and sucked on his left bud making nekopan arch his chest into him, shivering lightly. Nekopan moans his name a little loud, his body moving more into him.

After awhile of hard thrusts, heavy panting, skin slapping, gercat was coming to his end. "Nekopaahn...i..I'm...about..." he couldn't finish as the pleasure took him over. Nekopan couldn't even answer him as his lust consumed his whole body making him numb with ecstasy. Gercat hisses loudly as he came inside of him with a large load causing nekopan to shivers and cries out his name as he cums between their stomachs. Gercat pants heavily and shakes a little as he takes out his member and brought nekopan to his bed and laid him on it.

Nekopan holds onto him so he couldn't leave. "Stay... w-with me...?" He asks with begging bright brown eyes as he looks into gercat's icy blue ones.

He smiles lightly and nods. "Ja... i vill." He lays down next to him and holds him close. Nekopan lies his head on gercat's sweaty chest, his body starting to feel heavy and he feels a bit drowsy.

"I rove you, Gercat." He says through a small yawn.

"I love jou too, Nekopan." He kisses his head and pulls the covers over them. Nekopan looks up and kisses him lightly one last time before falling asleep. He smiles and joins him in peaceful sleep.

After that hot and loving night, Nekopan never again had those troubling thoughts especially when Gercat was his cure to forget them.


End file.
